


trial run

by greenbergsays



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Steve's tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays
Summary: Steve discovers his lingerie kink. Bucky approves.





	trial run

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to this prompt on Tumblr: "Steve trying out an impulse buy of sheer lace underwear in front of the mirror and doesn't realize Bucky is watching from the door."

Steve hadn't meant to buy them.

It wasn’t something he and Bucky had ever discussed and it certainly wasn’t something he’d ever thought about before. But there he’d been, bored and half-hard, shopping online for a new toy when suddenly he’d found himself on a page of lingerie instead of the vibrators he’d been looking at previously.

And maybe he’d never considered it before, maybe he’d never given it the first thought, but it didn’t take him long to _start_. Not with pages and pages of different bodies dressed in pinks and blues and reds, breasts barely covered by teddies and chemises and baby doll negligee lined in soft fur, cocks encased in sheer lace.

When his hand drifted down to massage his cock, Steve wasn’t thinking about the beautiful models or their equally beautiful bodies. Instead, his mind was conjuring its own images, half-formed fantasies and questions that made heat pool in his belly.

In bed, Bucky liked to play with his nipples. He liked to grab at Steve’s chest, squeeze and massage. He liked to rub his his cock between Steve’s pecs.

“ _Tits_ ,” he’d say. “You’ve got actual cleavage, sweetheart, these ain’t pecs anymore. No, you’ve got yourself a pair of gorgeous fuckin’ tits. Nicest ones I’ve ever seen, y’know that?”

Steve would blush and squirm, moaning plaintively as Bucky’s fingers on his nipples drove every thought out of his head.

Whenever Bucky said it, Steve was always a little embarrassed. Over the words themselves or the fact that he _liked_ it, Steve didn’t know which. But Bucky had a way of saying it that made it sound like praise and Steve was addicted to that voice. The pleasure of hearing it far outweighed his embarrassment.

Now, he wondered what his tits would look like in the negligee he saw. Would it look as obscene as the ladies in the pictures? Would Bucky like it? Would Bucky want to see him like that, covered in fur and lace?

What would those panties feel like on his cock? To have them snug around his hips and ass, rubbing against his cock with every movement?

At the end of that train of thought, Steve found himself with a mess on his belly, fire in his cheeks from his own spiraling imagination, and a tracking number in his e-mail. He was not entirely sure in which order those things happened.

A week later, Steve clutched a plain brown package against his stomach as he hurried to the bedroom.

There wasn’t anyone else in the apartment -- Bucky was at the shooting range with Clint and Natasha -- and it wasn’t like the box gave anything away, but Steve still couldn’t help feeling like he was about to be caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Guilt and shame and excitement warred in his belly, face burning with a blush even though he was still fully dressed and the box was as of yet unopened.

When he made it to the bedroom, he closed the door and leaned against it, heart already pounding as if he’d run a race.

“JARVIS,” he said, trying to sound calm, collected.

“How may I be of assistance, Captain Rogers?”

Steve cleared his throat, his blush deepening. “Can you make sure I’m not disturbed?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Silence stretched in the dim room for several beats and Steve stayed stock still, letting it. It was still a little odd, living in a building that contained a bodiless AI, and knowing that JARVIS had been there only moments before, talking to him, made Steve reluctant to move.

After two full minutes of nothing, Steve felt comfortable enough to move. He took the box to the bed and opened it, carefully laying the contents out on the bed.

He’d chosen a baby doll chemise made of sheer lace, thin-strapped and burgundy with a little bow in the middle. The panties matched, little hearts dotting the gauzy fabric. The heat in his face spread through his entire body as he stepped back and looked at them, realizing he was actually going to do this. He was going to put that on, dress himself up in bows and lace, possibly even wear it for Bucky.

With trembling fingers, he undressed himself.

Steve put the panties on first, sliding them slowly up his thighs. They fit just as snugly as he imagined, tight around his hips and ass and cock. He shifted experimentally, testing out the way the material felt against his skin as he moved.

A breathy little moan escaped him, eyelashes fluttering as his cock throbbed. He was already hard, had been on his way there since the box had been placed in his hands, and this was -- it was _amazing_. Reaching down, he cupped himself through the panties, massaging slowly.

“Oh _God_ ,” he blurted out helplessly, bucking against his hand.

When Steve looked down at himself, he saw the wet tip of his cock peeking out from the tops of the panties. It was obscene and in a way that made him feel naughty somehow.

He liked it, that naughty feeling, and it only intensified when he hurriedly pulled on the chemise, eager for more. It brushed the tops of his thighs, the neckline cut low on his chest, just barely above his nipples.

His gaze strayed to the mirror nestled in the corner of their room and he wondered, just briefly, if he wanted to see himself like this. If he wanted to see the reality of what he’d done, what he seemed to like.

Hesitantly, he stepped in front of the mirror.

It was a shock to see himself there, the dark, gauzy material against his pale skin. It looked exactly how it felt on him; obscene, naughty, surprisingly good. The straps looked even thinner on his broad shoulders and it was jarring in the way that it _wasn’t_. He liked it, liked the look of the thin material on his shoulders, liked the way the cups barely covered his tits -- _Jesus_ , but he saw what Bucky meant when he wore this, he _did_ have tits -- and he liked the way the bottom of the chemise teased his thighs, just this side of indecent.

Biting his lip, Steve shifted shyly, watching the way the material moved against him as he did. He’d never felt like this before, never felt _pretty_ , but he found he liked it.

But no, he didn’t just feel pretty. He felt sexy. Desirable.

Slowly, he pulled the hem up to look at the panties in the mirror. He moved this way and that, turning until he had to glance over his shoulder to take a look at his ass. His whole body was shivering by then, trembling with his arousal, and it was pure instinct to push his ass out a little, pulling the panties tight.

He ached, suddenly, to have something inside him. To have a vibrator in his ass while he enjoyed his new clothes. Not just any of them, though. No. He needed one of the bigger ones. Something nice and big and _thick_ stretching his hole, filling him up while he felt this sexy, this obscene. He’d come so easily, he just knew it. He’d come without a touch, dirty up his pretty new panties.

He whimpered at the thought. God, but that sounded good, sounded _perfect_ \--

“Jesus fuckin’ _Christ_ ,” a low, rough voice said from the door.

Steve’s head snapped around, straightening himself as he hurriedly letting the edge of the chemise fall from his grip. He smoothed the front of it, trying to push the hem down further as his other arm instinctively covered his chest. Shyly trying to shield himself, though he wasn’t exactly sure _why_.

“Buck,” he whispered, burning with embarrassment, shame once again.

Bucky stood motionless in the doorway, dark gaze taking him in. Steve had no idea how long he’d been standing there; he hadn’t even heard the door open.

“JARVIS,” Steve said, betrayed, as he glanced at the ceiling. “I asked for privacy.”

There was a pause.

“My apologies, Captain,” JARVIS said. “I did not realize that included Sergeant Barnes. He’s been exempt from similar commands in the past.”

Well, that --

That was actually true. Steve closed his eyes briefly, silently berating himself for such an oversight. When he opened them again, Bucky was in the exact same spot, still _looking_.

“Buck,” Steve said self-consciously. “You weren’t -- what are you doing back already?”

He didn’t answer as he stepped inside and let the duffle bag on his shoulder fall wordlessly to the floor. He kicked the door shut behind him without a single backward glance. All of his focus was on Steve and the longer he stared, the more Steve burned.

“Where’d you get that?” Bucky asked finally. He walked slowly toward Steve, never taking his eyes away from the chemise.

“I, um.” Steve shrugged awkwardly. “I ordered it. On--online.”

When he was close enough, Bucky took each of Steve’s wrists in his hands and pulled them away from his body to get a proper lookagain. Steve let him, because it was _Bucky_ and because he’d never known how to resist Bucky. Still, exposing himself like this only increased his embarrassment.

Bucky took a step back, letting go of his wrists as he took Steve in again. Steve’s hands fell to his sides, fisting the hem of his chemise; half because of nerves, half to stop himself from covering up again.

Bucky walked around Steve, taking him in from all sides.

“You trynna kill me, sweetheart?” He asked and when he did, his voice was little more than a rasp. He came to stand in front of Steve again, reaching out to take Steve by the hips and pull him closer. “Not even warnin’ a guy before he comes home and finds his fella all dolled up like a wet fuckin’ _dream_.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat and for the first time, he looked Bucky in the face.

“You -- you like it?” He whispered.

It was one thing to like it himself. One thing to feel sexy in it. It was a completely different matter for Bucky to like it. For _Bucky_ to think he was sexy.

“Like it?” Bucky slid his hands around to cup his ass and pull until they were flush together, his hard cock pressed into Steve’s hip. When he glanced up to meet Steve’s gaze, his eyes were dark with desire. “Steve, sweetheart, if I ever let you outta bed after this, you should count yourself lucky.”

If Steve blushed any harder than he already was, he was sure he’d spontaneously combust. But this, this was a good blush. The kind of blush that came from a compliment you hoped for but didn’t expect to hear out loud.

“ _God_ ,” Bucky breathed out, nuzzling closer. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous, y’know that?”

He kissed Steve, then, slow and deep and forceful. His hands squeezed Steve’s ass once before sliding down to his thighs and then Steve was being lifted effortlessly, Bucky guiding his legs around his waist. Steve whimpered, looping his arms around Bucky’s neck as he tried to wriggle closer.

Bucky lifted him like he was still ninety pounds soaking wet and Steve didn’t really understand _how_ , but it turned him on like nothing else, this display of Bucky’s strength. He was carried to the bed and deposited there, spread out on his back. Much to Steve’s disappointment, Bucky did not immediately follow him onto the bed.

Instead, he stood at the edge, dark gaze on Steve as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing tanned, packed muscle and a hairy chest. Steve’s cock throbbed in his panties.

“Buck,” he whined, trying to sit up, trying to reach for him and touch. Bucky shook his head, metal hand planting itself in the middle of Steve’s chest and pushing him back down.

“You stay right where you are, sweetheart,” Bucky said and there was something in his tone that brooked no argument.

His hand moved down to push Steve’s thighs up and apart until every inch of him was on display.

“God damn,” he murmured, unashamedly staring between Steve’s legs. His fingers slid higher until Steve felt the tip of one hook underneath the edge, teasing the crease of his thigh. “You look so good in these. It’s a cryin’ shame I gotta take ‘em off’a you, y’know that?”

He sounded genuinely regretful, but his fingers were impatient as they tugged off Steve’s panties, tossing them aside carelessly.

Normally, Bucky liked to take his time in bed. He liked to tease Steve, draw it out, make it last. There was none of his usual patience now. As soon as the panties were off, Bucky had the lube and then there were fingers inside Steve, opening him roughly.

Steve spread his legs further. His heels dug into the mattress as he tried to fuck himself on Bucky’s fingers, eager to have them deeper, to have _more_.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Bucky said, his voice little more than a growl. “Fuck, baby, I need inside you.”

Steve whined, nodding frantically.

“Please,” he begged. “Buck, _please_.”

Bucky yanked open his pants with his metal hand and Steve swore he heard the button hit the floor, but he didn’t care. He didn’t _care_ , because Bucky had his cock out now, big and hard and looking obscene with his pants still mostly on.

He took his fingers out, pushing the hem of the chemise up to grab at Steve’s hips and pull him closer, toward the edge of the bed.

“You’re something else, y’know that?” He rasped out as he wet his cock, guiding himself into Steve. “Hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Steve couldn’t answer, because as soon as Bucky was inside him, he grabbed Steve’s hips in a bruising grip and started to fuck him. There was no teasing, no finesse, no build up; not at all the way Bucky usually fucked him. It was fast and rough, Bucky holding him still to take what he wanted, staring down at Steve with the same hungry gaze as before.

Steve had never felt more desirable.

His skin burned under such a gaze, his aching cock smearing precome on his belly and the edge of the chemise. He touched Bucky’s chest, fingers sliding down the slick skin of his abs, feeling the way they tensed and moved with each hard thrust into him. There was nothing like this, nothing like feeling Bucky’s muscle, his strength and power, and knowing all of it was being used to give him pleasure.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass, trying to pull him closer, wanting him deeper, wanting all of him _inside_. Bucky grunted, obliging by grinding into him in such a way that Steve couldn’t stop himself from whining.

Fingers slid over his stomach, toying with the hem of the chemise before Bucky grabbed a fistful and _yanked_. It stretched against Steve’s body, pulling low and tight across his tits.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky groaned. His movements became, if possible, even rougher.

“You like it,” Steve said desperately, panting, unable to catch his breath. “You like it, you _like_ it --”

Because Bucky did, because everything said that he did, but Steve still needed to hear it. It wasn’t enough that Bucky couldn’t look away from him. It wasn’t enough that his gaze jumped from the cut of the chemise against his tits to the way it pooled just above his hips. It wasn’t enough that he couldn’t, wouldn’t let go of the soft material -- just kept pulling, keeping it tight on Steve’s body because he liked the way it looked like that -- or that he’d been forceful, impatient, _hungry_ since the moment he laid eyes on Steve.

None of it was enough. Steve needed to hear it now more than ever, needed Bucky to say it again, say it while he was inside Steve.

More than anything, Steve needed to know that he was as desirable as he felt.

“I love it,” Bucky told him, his voice low and rough. “I love it, sweetheart. Fuck, but you look so good right now.”

He let go of the chemise and slid his hand up Steve’s body to cup one of his tits, squeezing. Steve moaned, pushing up into his hand.

“Fuck,” Bucky growled again, letting go of Steve’s chest to grip his hips again, renewing the punishing pace he’d set. “Show me your tits, doll. Show ‘em off for me, c’mon.”

His gaze was glued to Steve’s chest as he fucked and the hungry look in his eye had Steve burning from the inside out. He blushed everywhere, feeling displayed and exposed and _shy_.

He wanted Bucky to keep looking at him like that, though, and so he reached trembling fingers up to slide the straps of his chemise off his shoulders. When they laid loosely against his biceps, he pulled at the neckline, tugging it down to just below his chest, exposing himself.

“God fuckin’ _damn_ ,” Bucky hissed.

He shoved Steve up the bed, climbing on top of him and nearly folding Steve in half so that he could bite at his tits. Teeth scraped over Steve’s nipple while metal fingers pinched the other one. Bucky’s tongue followed, swirling around the peaked nub before he took it into his mouth and sucked.

A shockwave of pleasure shivered through him, going straight to the heated throbbing of his cock, and it was the last of what he could withstand. Bucky released his nipple with a slick sound, leaning down to bite his tit again, twisting his hips in just the right way as he did so.

Steve spurted between them, making a mess of his belly and his chemise as he hiccupped a helpless little sob. He clawed at Bucky’s hips, trying to bring him closer again, wanting him deeper.

Bucky groaned, hips snapping forward harshly once, twice more before he, too, was coming. His face was buried in Steve’s tits, mouthing at them as he panted, his hands half twisted in Steve’s chemise. He hadn’t stopped moving completely yet, but he’d slowed to a lazy roll of his hips as he came down.

When he finally stopped, stilling inside Steve, the only thing that could be heard for several long minutes was their shared breathing. He was heavy on top of Steve, but Steve loved it, loved the weight of him and the way it somehow made him feel _safe_.

Finally, Bucky let out a long breath.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He murmured, his face still mostly buried in Steve’s chest.

Steve shook his head.

“No,” he said, blushing when his voice came out as little more than a hoarse whisper.

“You sure?” Bucky lifted off of him slowly, looking down at Steve. “I didn’t mean to, uh. I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

He sounded distracted, his gaze straying to Steve’s exposed chest, to the way Steve was still splayed out underneath him. His breathing was already picking up again, gaze darkening the longer he looked. His flesh hand slid up Steve’s stomach and chest before trailing back down again.

“Steve,” Bucky said. “Sweetheart, you gotta take this off. Swear to Christ, I don’t know how I’ll keep my hands off you if you don’t.”

Steve took Bucky’s face in his hands, pulling him down for a slow, hungry kiss.

“I’m definitely okay with that,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips.

He could already feel his skin heating again as he guided Bucky’s hand back to his chest. To his _tits_.

Steve wondered if it was possible for a blush to be permanent.

Bucky grinned lopsidedly, his thumb brushing over Steve’s nipple.

“Well, alright, then,” he murmured and ducked his head down to take it in his mouth again.


End file.
